


Eager Trainers

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Moemon
Genre: Abuse, Dgirl, Forced Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: In the world of Moemon, there are many who battle the plentiful magical girls, plenty who live with them as either pets or even surrogate children. But there are also those who seek to use Moemon as adorable little cum dumpsters.
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Rika returned home with her starter Moemon with a smile. 

She'd been waiting for months, years even, and now she finally had it. Her friends were following behind her as they hurried down to the basement, knowing they'd need all the room they could get for this. 

Rika let out her starter, looking on with glee at the small, blue haired beauty before her, her tan tunic fluttering slightly as she appeared out of the ball, little feet needing to adjust to the weight of her thick shell backpack. 

Rika's friends moved to elsewhere in the basement to let out and meet their starters as Rika smiled with glee at the adorable Moemon looking up at her. She reached down, patting the Squirtle's head. 

“Hi there cutie~” The Squirtle smiled up at who she could tell was her new trainer. She was excited to finally have one, and such a pretty one to.. 

Rika took the Squirtle's hand gently, “You're gonna be my new partner. We'll take care of each other always and forever. Right?” The Squirtle nodded happily. 

“Promise?” Rika asked, sharing her smile. Another nod from the water starter, earning a hug which she happily returned. 

“Okay, now close your eyes.” The Squirtle closed her eyes, unsure why she had to, but excited for surprises. There was a zipper sound and some shuffling, then Rika took her hands again, this time both of them. 

The water moemon expected she was about to be guided somewhere, but no, her hands were simply moved. She felt something stiff and hot against her hands. She was confused, and attempted to take hold of it. 

This caused it to twitch, which made her open her eyes. They widened when she realized she was gripping Rika's member with both hands. The Dgirl gripped her starter's hands, keeping them in that position. 

The Squirtle yelped and tried to pull away, but Rika's grip was stronger, and all her pulling did was tug gently, working her hands towards her trainer's tip before she pulled them harshly back to the base for her to keep going. 

“So good~” Rika moaned as she used her moemon's soft little hands to jerk herself off. 

Rika had been raised right. It was common knowledge that moemon were worthy of respect and consideration. But only certain families knew that moemon were also ready made fuck toys for humans like Rika. 

Rika and her friends, fellow true believers, had been preparing this their whole lives, their parents teaching them to 'tame' moemon from a young age and letting them practice on and rape their own captured moemon fuck pets to make sure they were ready. 

She'd not been lying to the Squirtle. They were partners. Rika's job was to make sure her moemon was fed, trained, healthy and strong. The moemon's job was to take Rika's cock. 

Any time, anywhere, any way she wanted. If they disagreed, they'd just need to be shown their place. It was going to feel so much good to drain herself into a moemon all her own~ but first, she wanted to paint that pretty little face. 

The Squirtle continued to whimper as her hands were used as wank tools for Rika, who's lewd moaning from it was only making her more nervous. 

The water type moemon grew more nervous as she felt her new trainer's member throbbing in her hands. 

She tried again to pull away, to yet again no avail as she couldn't break free; and was once again yanked back against her trainer. Rika sighed in relief as her member erupted, spurting hot, thick cum onto the poor Squirtle's face. 

She closed her eyes, face burning hot both from intense flustered embarrassment and the surprisingly hot seed she was now painted with. It felt so strange against her skin, and she was not sure at all about the smell. 

When she finally managed to open her eyes, she found Rika looking down at her like she were a work of art. The Squirtle stumbled as Rika let of her hands, falling onto her back. 

Rika tried hard not to laugh as the moemon struggled to get up, her shell backpack making it difficult; much like an actual turtle flipped onto its back. Her flailing legs also caused her dress to kick up, giving Rika a nice view of the innocent white underwear the moemon was clad in underneath. 

She reached down, the Squirtle assuming for a moment that she was being helped up. Her body, formerly hot with embarrassment, went cold as she felt her underwear slide down her legs and get tossed aside. 

“Won't be needing those anymore~” Rika purred. Rika's member was far too big, the Squirtle thought, far, far too big for her. It would tear her in half, surely. The water type managed to roll over onto her front, but she was pinned there before she could get to her feet or crawl away. 

“No sense fighting it baby,” Rika told her, voice husky with desire, “Just relax, you'll get used to it~” She said, using the weight of her body to keep the moemon down as her hands pulled her legs open enough for her to line up to the water type's slit. 

The Squirtle whimpered as she felt it, the stiff, hot appendage poking needily at her sensitive, inexperienced slit. Rika gave her no further warning before her hips thrust forward, forcing a member that would have put a full grown male Rapidash to shame into a moemon a third of her height. 

The tightness of the hole she was attempting to use and the size of the member she was trying to force in made it so she only managed to get the first few inches in on the first thrust despite the roughness, but she was already feeling wonderful. 

“So tight~” Rika groaned, hips starting to pump back and forth to work herself in deeper. The Squirtle cried out in pain of course, tears starting to well up in her eyes before she was even taking a third of Rika's cock. 

The sounds were music to the trainer's ears, fanning the flames of her lust and urging her to get rougher. She gripped the moemon's hips, holding them tight and pulling them back against her as she thrust. Her being a water type made is much easier to force herself inside. 

She snickered to herself at the thought of how her friends would manage with their starters. Her slick, tight walls of the Squirtle massaged Rika's cock better than anything she'd rutted before. 

“F-fuck~ you're going to be such a good cum dump baby~” 

The Squirtle's mind was on static, her thoughts overwhelmed and tuned out by the intense pain and the overwhelming fear at the idea of this sensation being a regular occurrence. Her stomach was bulging painfully as the Dgirl's cock pounded at her insides. She was barely halfway down and already screaming from the pain of the fucking. 

Rika pulled her body back, keeping the Squirtle on her cock as she pulled down and thrust up, showing her the same roughness she might a literal fuck doll; a toy for her to use and break. The Squirtle's eyes started to glaze over when she was three fourths the way down Rika's cock. 

Rika grunted, smacking the moemon's ass hard, “No passing out on me bitch~” She moaned, giving her a few more strikes until her ass started to turn red from the strikes, making sure the moemon was-mercilessly-still conscious as she continued to use her small body for her pleasure. 

She was too frightened to look down at how deformed her body was becoming as the monstrous dick stretched her insides out as though trying to rip her apart. She could already feel it and could only guess at how bad it would look. Rika's mind was swimming with pleasure and lust as she pumped up into her, using her new toy until she finally, blissfully made it to the base inside of her. 

The Squirtle recognized the throbbing sensation inside of her body from before, her cries of pain getting louder as she tried and failed to brace herself for the eruption of burning seed unloading directly into her. 

Rika gave her ass several more hard strikes, but try as she might, the poor thing just couldn't remain conscious. 

She sighed, in two much pleasure to care all that much. She'd just have to punish her for it when she woke. And in the meantime, she could have a nice time preparing her clothes for her~


	2. Chapter 2

Darius eagerly entered the basement, ready to greet his new moemon. He and his friends had all received their starters today. 

He, Rika, and Gigi had all planned on meeting up after they had all gotten... acquainted with their starters. 

He'd opted for a Charmander, and to his delight, had gotten a male. Male moemon were rare to get as starters, and were always nearly impossible to tell from the females. It made using them that much more fun, at least for Darius. 

He let the little fire boy out, and sure enough, from the long orange hair done up in a ponytail, to the pretty face, to the little sweater dress, you wouldn't know him from a her, but the moedex confirmed he was a he. 

The Charmander's tail moved back and forth curiously, embers from the tip sizzling as the fire type looked over his trainer. 

Darius was much larger than her, and looked quite strong. The Charmander smiled, seeming happy with this trainer. Darius smiled, patting his starter's head, “Aren't you the cutest little fire type ever.” 

He beamed at the praise, arms crossed confidently as he soaked in the praise. Darius moved behind his starter. He wasn't sure why but before they could attempt to ask, they felt something clamp around the tip of their tail. 

Confused, the Charmander pulled his tail around to look at it. A metallic cap like object had been attached, containing the flame. 

He grew nervous instantly, worried that without air the flame would go out, but Darius patted his head, “Don't worry, it's a special item. It sucks in oxygen for the flame to keep it burning, but contains the heat so you don't accidentally burn things.” 

He demonstrated by taking the tip of the Charmander's tail in his hand, showing no signs of pain or burning. Amazed, the Charmander's smile returned. 

With this, he reasoned, he wouldn't have to be as nervous about rain or accidentally hurting people as most Charmander were. He might even get to go swimming, a rare treat even for a strong Charizard. 

He was so focused on these thoughts that he didn't notice Darius was still behind him, and was so busy fiddling with the metal cap on his tail that he didn't even notice when Darius lifted up the hem of his starter's dress. 

He licked his lips at the sight of the boy's cute, plump bubble butt contained in thin white panties. The Charmander most definitely noticed, however, when said panties were ripped off violently. 

The motion sent a jolt of pain through the Charmander's crotch, where the panties had strained before snapping from the pull. Darius tossed the tatters to the side and took out his member, already stiff from anticipation. 

The Charmander gasped, eyes widening as he felt his trainer's member press between his cheeks, thrusting between them to stroke himself. 

He didn't have much experience nor an especially dirty mind, but after initial confusion could put together pretty easily what was happening. He tried to pull away, but Darius held them in place, moaning softly as he thrust against his starter. 

“Hold still honey~ don't you want to be a good girl for your trainer~?” He questioned. 

'Girl?' He thought, confused and growing even more nervous as Darius kept going. The longer it went on, the more the fire type could get a sense of its size. The idea that something that thick and that long may end up inside of him chilled the fire type's hot blood. 

He continued to struggle, but wasn't strong enough to break free, so with his fire capped, he was trapped as Darius used him as a wank tool. 

He wasn't sure how long it was before his trainer came. It felt like eternity to him, punctuated with thick, gooey cum shooting up over his back, soaking into his dress from the inside. 

“Better get this off~” He purred, pulling the dress up over his starter's head and letting it drop the ground in front of him. 

Far from behind done, Darius simply lined up to the fire type's legs, thrusting between his thighs and moaning even louder now as he thrust between them, telling him he'd have to take it somewhere else if he didn't squeeze them together. 

Whimpering at the thought, the fire type kept his soft, milky thighs pressed together for Darius, who continued to pump away between them happily, moaning lewdly at the sensation as the sounds and the feeling of his cock made the Charmander feel even more humiliated than the thought of the stains on the back of his dress. Once again the fire type couldn't keep track of how long this went on. 

Between the log of a cock thrusting between his legs, the thought of what was happening, and Darius' hands moving along the front of his body, groping his chest and crotch far too roughly, he couldn't exactly focus. 

But at some point he felt Darius' cock between to throb between his legs. 

Hopeful it would soon be over, though as he came, aiming his release over the fire type's dress, covering it in even more fresh, hot cum, the prospect of anything good coming afterwards seemed foolish. 

Darius moved away from the fire type, who collapsed to his knees, shaking nervously. 

He was too nervous to think to make a break for it, though he likely wouldn't have made it even if they did. 

When Darius returned to him, he lifted the Charmander up off his feet. Another metallic clicking sound like with the cap and suddenly his crotch felt a lot less comfortable. 

Looking down, he found his little member had been locked into a cage. One far too tight, pressing against his member and his balls uncomfortably. 

“I doubt a nice girl like you would bother trying to use that, but have to be careful of course~” He purred. 

The Charmander squirmed and fidgeted uncomfortably, already feeling the slight pain from it. But as she felt Darius raise his tail over his shoulder, he realized he had bigger issues. He'd not just gotten the cage, he'd gotten lubricated, and was now lining up the moemon's virgin hole.

He tried to struggle again, his legs flailing helpless a few feet off the ground where he was held, his efforts doing nothing to stop Darius as he thrust into him with all the care and mercy of a Gyarados on her time of the month, stretching the poor fire type's asshole, making him scream out in pain. 

“F-fuck~” Darius groaned as he thrust. 

He'd known the fire type would be tight, but he was still; thrown by how it felt. Even with the lube it was slow going as he pumped into her, grunting as he got deeper, inch by inch. The Charmander's cries echoed off the walls helplessly, joined by the sound of flesh smacking against flesh as Darius suddenly picked up the pace. 

As the painful sensation overwhelmed his senses, the feeling of his trainer's cock pushing deeper and deeper into his body, molding it around his cock, his voice grew weaker, eyes started slowly to glaze over. 

His little legs swung back and forth, no longer stronger, simply being swung back and forth with the motions of Darius' thrusts into him. 

Darius' was swimming in pleasure as he slammed balls deep into her now, the moemon's walls squeezing so hard around his cock it felt like he was being milked. How anyone could honestly believe moemon weren't meant as cum dumps he'd never be able to understand. 

For a third time, the fire type lost track of time. Though admittedly, with his eyes glazed over entirely, he wasn't keeping much track of anything. 

Even as gone as he was, he still let out one last, albeit pitiful, cry as Darius unloaded into her, flooding his bowls with cum. The heat couldn't bother him, but it was still perhaps the most intense thing he'd ever felt. 

Darius kept him on his cock as he panted, moving back to the drawer and taking out a nice, thick plug. After pulling his starter off his cock, he quickly pushed the plug into his ass, trapping the seed inside. 

“Good little girl~” he purred as he set him down, bundling up his dress to act like a pillow, face half pressed against the cum stains starting to form on it. 

Darius realized, to his frustration, that he had one more in him. Perhaps he should have joined the girls that morning like Rika had suggested. No matter. 

He retrieved the torn panties and stood over the naked moemon, face showing how gone they were at the moment, little boy clit trapped, legs and back having cum all over with insides full of it. 

It made for lovely material to stroke himself to, and the panties an excellent rag to stroke with. 

Thankfully, after all the fun, it didn't take long to bring himself over the edge. He sighed happily as the ropes of white seed spurted out, dirtying the dress even further and painting the fire type's pretty face. 

“Such a good girl~” He purred.


	3. Chapter 3

Gigi skipped into her home excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement. 

She knew it would have to be a quick introduction to her starter, as she was to meet up with her friends later, but she still wanted to savor it as much as possible. She headed to her bedroom and let out her starter moemon. 

The short little Bulbasaur appeared out of her ball and looked around, body covered by a light green dress with darker green splotches; her green hair ending in two long vine like twin tails. 

Gigi grinned excitedly, hugging her starter from behind. The plant pokemon smiled at this, enjoying the immediate affection from her new trainer, though she was suspicious of how heavily she was breathing.. 

Unlike many moemon, this Bulbasaur was quite aware of what some trainers wanted moemon for, and was quite nervous by the idea that she had fallen into the grasp of one such trainer. 

Gigi noticed the growing nervousness in her starter and giggled, petting her head gently, “I've got a smart one don't I~” She purred, “Don't worry sweetie, I'm not as... harsh, as some of the others. But I do have rules. Simply do as I ask, when I ask, and I won't ever get more rough than you can handle. I want my starter to be my partner, not *just* a fuck doll. Understand?” 

The Bulbasaur gulped, unsure how okay she was with the inclusion of the word 'just' in the sentence. 

But she was, indeed, quite smart, and knew there was little she could do. She nodded, showing she understood and was fully willing to cooperate. Gigi grinned eagerly, undressing herself quickly. The Bulbasaur tensed, but didn't move as she felt Gigi take hold of her twin tails. 

Gigi eagerly wrapped her starter's long pig tails around her throbbing, eager member, and began to stroke herself with them. She moaned happily, finding that what they had said was true. 

While dangerous in battle, at rest the twin tails were soft as normal, well kept hair; softer even, Gigi would argue. The Bulbasaur blushed deeply at having her twin tails used in this way, looking down as her trainer stroked herself aggressively. 

This proved to be a bad idea. While Gigi didn't intent to hurt her, moving her head resulted in the sudden pulling of the vine tails along her cock to pull the Bulbasaur's head back suddenly; hurting intensely. 

“S-sorry hon,” Gigi moaned, “Just try and stay still okay~?” 

The plant moemon winced and complied, holding still and keeping herself closer to Gigi to avoid another rough pull. While this did prevent her accidentally getting her head yanked, it also put her in the splash distance so to speak. 

After several minutes of pumping her thick, sweaty meat with the soft pig tail hair vines, Gigi moaned out hart, spurting from the pleasure directly over Gigi's hair. 

Gigi's blush grew deeper as she felt the thick, hot seed soaking into the hair of her head. Gigi, seeing this, licked her lips, “Do me a favor hon, try rubbing that into your hair for me, nice and deep like shampoo.” 

Taking a breath, the Bulbasaur did so, reaching up and rubbing her trainer's cum into her air with her hands and fingers, digging it in deep, down to her roots as requested. The sight of this had Gigi's member at full attention in moments. 

“Lay on the bed for me sweetie~” Gigi said, member twitching with excitement. The Bulbasaur did so, bracing herself for something painful if the length her hair had stroked along was anything to go by. 

To her surprise though, Gigi simply removed the Bulbasaur's shoes and socks before squeezing her small, soft feet around her cock. Gigi mentally breathed a sigh of relief at this, content to let the trainer pump between her feet. 

“So soft sweetie~” Gigi moaned as her cock pushed between them, letting her feel how hot and stiff it was, how it throbbed with Gigi's desire. 

The plant moemon blushed even harder at this, watching as Gigi fucked her feet, even thinking to curl her toes around her cock to add to her pleasure. 

Gigi shivered, “Such a good girl~” Gigi panted, throbbing harder between her feet, “Mind cleaning off those hands of yours~?” She suggested. 

The Bulbasaur nodded, bringing her hands to her face and licking the left over cum from them, slowly swallowing the sticky white seed. 

Perhaps she'd already been close or perhaps it was the sight of it, but Gigi burst as she watched, painting the Bulbasaur's pretty little feet in more cum.

She sighed happily, and with a grin, put the Bulbasaur's socks and shoes back on, letting her cum soak into them as the moemon wore them. 

Gigi moved onto the bed now, sitting with her member in the air, still stiff and needy, “You're turn honey,” Gigi explained, “Make your mistress cum, however you like. I promise not to do anything so long as you can do it.” 

The Bulbasaur bit her lip. As distressing as this all was, the thought of this trainer.. taking things into her own hands, had her frightened. 

So she did as asked, first sliding off her underwear without removing anything else; something that Gigi seemed to enjoy watching. She crawled over and planted herself in Gigi's lap, feeling the thick, heated cock of the Dgirl pressing against her small, inexperience slit. 

She began to grind herself against it to stimulate her cock. Gigi moaned, and true to her word kept her hands to herself. The Bulbasaur kept going, hips moving more and more to slide up and down Gigi's cock. 

She bit her lip harder as she did so, her own body stimulated as well by the friction. It.. felt better than she would have liked to admit. 

But she didn't stop. Far from it, she got bolder, moving to Gigi's tip and grinding her now slick entrance against it, as though threatening to take her inside. Gigi closed her eyes in pleasure, and thus was surprised when her starter suddenly jammed her panties into her face, forcing her to inhale the scent of her. 

This sent a shiver through her spine and made her cock twitch against the moemon. 

Gigi was quite sure she'd chosen the right starter now, and figured she might even try and find this moemon a fuck toy of her own while they adventured. 

Her thoughts turned to white noise and static as the Bulbasaur lowered her hips suddenly, taking the first inch of Gigi's cock inside her. The tightness, the wetness and heat, combined with what Gigi was smelling, it was too much. Gigi burst, unloading into her starter. 

She wasn't deep enough into the moemon to really fill her up, instead the cum came pumping back out and down over Gigi's cock. Both panted afterwards, making Gigi wonder if the moemon had cum as well. 

“Make you a deal,” Gigi said, lifting her starter up and positioning them in a roughly 69 position, “Clean me off and I'll clean you out.” 

The Bulbasaur expected Gigi to simply start eating her out without her actually accepted, only to find Gigi actually waiting. 

With a small smile, the plant moemon moved her head down starting to lick at Gigi's member. As she did, Gigi's tongue began to clean her release out of her starter. 

Yes, she thought, she'd chosen the right starter.


	4. Chapter 4

Rika, Darius, and Gigi didn't leave town immediately like most trainers tended to after getting their first moemon. 

They wanted to make sure they were ready for whatever came next, and so spent a few solid days training up their moemon. They were satisfied with their training, but decided to have a little fun before they finally left town. 

The three came together just outside of Pallet to battle one another to see who's training had been the best. It seemed silly at a glance, the rock-paper-scissors of the typing and all, but there was of course more to it. 

This trio may have been lustful and depraved but they weren't idiots, and knew that moemon were so much more than their types. The first match, Gigi against Darius, proved this well enough. 

Despite the Charmander's physical superiority and fire power, the Bulbasaur easily won out, baiting the femboy out with her vines and landing solid shot after solid shot until the battle was over. 

Both pokemon were healed, after which the Charmander was put over Darius' lap. The fire type whimpered as his cum stained dress was hiked up so expose his soft, bare ass. Darius rubbed and groped it for a few moments before bringing his hand down hard on his starter's ass. He yelped, only to get another smack, then another. 

Darius kept going, reddening the fire type's ass. He'd have been lying if he said he didn't get a bit of a dark thrill at watching another moemon, a grass type no less, utterly wreck his little girly bitch. Plus it gave him an excuse to punish them. 

They did need to be stronger though, and he'd make sure they were. The fire type grit his teeth as his girly ass was beaten raw, not struggling or arguing, as he knew well enough by now that it was simply useless. He'd just have to try harder in the next battle. 

As the Charmander was punished, Gigi fought Rika. Typing may not be everything but type advantage plus talent was quite the thing to content with, the Bulbasaur dropping the Squirtle with ease using her vines and razor leaves. Done with battling, the Bulbasaur was allowed to rest. 

She sighed happily, just pleased she wouldn't be punished. She had not expected to be actively rewarded, and was pleasantly surprised when Gigi had her sit down so she could give her a food massage. 

The plant moemon sighed happily as her trainer tended to her feet, rubbing and kneading them, even kissing and licking at them heatedly. She suspected her trainer something of a foot fetish, though if it meant having her feet pampered she didn't mind in the least. 

While Gigi tended to her started-and indulged her fetish, sucking on the Bulbasaur's cute little toes one at a time-Rika was healing up her Squirtle. 

One final battle between her and the Charmander to determine the second and third place. The two stepped up against one another, the Charmander's ass sore from the spanking. It was quite the hindrance, but the Charmander managed to pull off a win against the water type regardless, dodging water attacks and landing direct hits to the Squirtle's unarmed midsection. 

He sighed in relief at his victory, receiving an aggressive kiss and a bite to his lip that stung instead of an actual punishment. 

It was more than he'd hoped for, and he was allowed to rest. The Squirtle, though, was not so lucky. They'd made an agreement before the fights started, something of a bet. 

“Whichever moemon loses the most takes all three of us~” The Squirtle wasn't even healed from the battle when she was let back out of her body, legs wobbly already as her clothing was torn off. 

She was forced onto her knees, her trainer forcing her head down onto her member while Gigi and Darius both grabbed one of her hands, using them like wank rags to jerk themselves off with. 

The water type gagged as she was skullfucked, Rika grunting as she plowed into her throat, balls bouncing against her chin. Gigi and Darius moaned happily as they felt her hands, so soft and smooth as they were forced along their cocks. 

The Squirtle's eyes watered as she choked on her trainer's cock for minutes until finally the three unloaded, flooding her throat and painting her face in cum. She was given no time to recover, forced onto her fours above Rika. Rika slammed her starter down onto her cock, her cry stifled by Gigi's cock, her airway blocked by thick, sweaty meat once again. Rika spread the Squirtle's cheeks for Darius, who rammed into her without mercy. 

The three moaned together as they pumped into her from all sides, stretching the water type's holes brutally. She'd taken Rika several times and knew how rough she could get; but taking it from all sides was something different, so much more intense. 

Her mind felt like it was melting as she was drilled, her body bulging lewdly from the thick cocks hammering into her. Rika was the first to cum again, flooding her womb with seed before Darius followed, filling her bowls as well. 

Gigi took longer to cum, Rika chuckling at her stamina and reaching out, gently grabbing and massaging her friend's sac. Gigi moaned out, forcing her cum into the Squirtle's stomach. 

As Darius moved back, Rika rolled the Squirtle onto her back, Gigi moving between her legs, lifting them as she sunk her cock into her already full cunt, eager to fill it more. Darius moved to her face, forcing the water type to waste her own ass as he fucked her throat, making her gag even harder as her water eyes ran harder. 

“Such a good cum rag Rika~” Gigi commented as she drilled into the Squirtle, Gigi stroking herself to the sight of her starter getting used like a fuck doll. 

“I know right?” She giggled, moving down to grind her shaft against the Squirtle's flat but soft and tender chest.

The Squirtle's body had started to go limp by the time Gigi came, the first this time as her load caused the water type's stomach to bloat slightly. Darius followed a few moments later, giving her another load of cum to swallow before her chest was coated in her trainer's cum. 

The three of them seemed satisfied, and while the Squirtle couldn't feel her legs, she felt she could have ended up far worse off. 

That is until Rika asked her friends, “Anyone else need to use the bathroom? I've had to go since before we started battling.” 

The Squirtle's stomach dropped. 

“Same!” Gigi exclaimed. Darius nodded, having a similarly full bladder. They pulled the Squirtle's upper body up and brought all three of their cocks to her lips. 

When she refused to open her mouth Rika smacked her, and when that also failed she pinched her nose, holding it shut until she was forced to open her mouth. 

The three tips pushed just passed the opening before letting loose the golden urine they'd been holding back. 

Her eyes watered again as she tasted it, felt the hot, putrid liquid fill her mouth. She'd been intending to wait for them to finish and then spit it out, but she quickly realized that if she didn't swallow it was going to spill out onto her body; meaning she'd simply let it fill every part of her mouth for now reason. 

She swallowed the last of her pride with the first mouthful of trainer piss, of which she would end up gulping down five more before they were done. 

They moved back, sighing in relief as the water type collapsed, sobbing on the ground. The trainer moved in, rubbing their tips in her hair to dry the last few drops of their urine. 

It had been a productive few days they decided. After a little rest, they'd be ready to finally set out.


End file.
